Hisashi Igou
Hisashi Igou (井豪永, Igō Hisashi) is a student at Fujimi High School and Rei Miyamoto's Ex-boyfriend. Hisashi, along with Rei and Takashi Komuro, was one of the first to try and escape the rampage at the high school. He is also credited by Rei and Takashi as being the first to name the undead "them". About Hisashi is a second-year student at Fujimi High School. He is Rei's boyfriend and friends with Takashi, and he is classmates with both of them. He has a black belt in karate, so he chooses to fight "them" with no weapons, which ultimately leads to his death. He is the first one at the high school refer to the undead as "them", since he realized that "they" could no longer be considered human. Appearance Hisashi has gray hair and brown eyes. He is only ever seen wearing the standard Fujimi High School male student uniform. History Little is known about Hisashi's past. It is revealed early on that he was in the same class as Takashi during the school year prior to that of the main story. As well, after Rei and Takashi escape the school roof by clearing away "them" with a nearby fire hose, it is made apparent that Hisashi had known Rei and Takashi for many years, when Rei mentions an event that had occurred in middle school during a fire alarm (thought the event in question was never directly stated). He was also present in a flashback of Takashi's when he relates his stay at the Takagi estate as being similar to "Mutiny on the Bounty". According to photos during the ending credits of the anime, Hisashi and Takashi sat together during lunch at Fujimi Academy. When he was dating Rei, they passed by a female reporter while she made the peace sign, looking confused. He and Takashi went to a pool when they were in middle school. Personality Hisashi is usually very calm and collected and able to keep a clear mind in situations where others would panic. He truly cares for Rei, and he is also very loyal to Takashi, which is shown when he believes his story of what happened at the gate without hesitation, while Rei remains skeptical. Even when Takashi hits Rei when they are in the classroom, rather than getting angry, Hisashi understands that Takashi is serious and goes with him. Plot Hisashi is Rei's classmate and boyfriend, he, Takashi, and Rei were among the first to try and escape the chaos at the school. Upon hearing Takashi's report, he told Takashi and Rei to pick up some weapons (broomsticks) to fight "them". He chose to fight against "them" without weapons since he has a blackbelt in Karate. On their way out of class he was bitten by an infected teacher and subsequently turned into one of "them" afterwards. Aware of his fate he instructed Takashi to kill him before he turned into one of "them" by throwing him off the rooftop of the school building, but died before Takashi could do so, and rose back up as one of "them". Takashi then gathers himself together and takes down Hisashi permanently. The two leave his body on the roof top. A brief bitterness between Rei and Takashi occurred as a result from his death. He was thought to be one of the main characters of the manga because during the first chapter being the cool calm headed leader type of character. Trivia *Hisashi plays the part of the best friend of the main protagonist who is bitten, infected, and turns into a zombie. The protagonist is then forced to kill the zombified friend. This theme is present in nearly all zombie-related stories and media. *In Chapters 21 and 29 Saya and Saeko bring up something little about the plot and due to this both Takashi and Rei get shocked faces with a faint picture of Hasashi in the background thus supposing that neither Rei or Takashi have fully gotten over his death. Category:Fujimi Academy students Category:Them